


Joined Forever

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake and Val, Bound, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Fictional Religion & Theology, Joined Forever, Kink, Mini Fic, O2 - Freeform, Other, Outlast 2, Religion, Religion Kink, Video Game, Voice Kink, outlast - Freeform, red barrels, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "I just told you... you're mine... I'm not letting you go. Not again."





	Joined Forever

Val, like dust upon the shoulders of the damned, ghosted through the trees around the chapel. Smeltered atop the raped earth of the cultist's land, bare feet pushed into mud as they moved like shadows on water, intangible, dangerous. Stepping on the path towards the would-be righteous, Val approached the chapel, dark eyes merciless as they scanned over the facade, ambiguous in its contours, deviance in its depths. Breaching the once holy place, Val's presence infected everything within their grasp, the chapel seeming infinitely darker as it spread out in jagged shambles around where the heretic leader stood. Humming filled the place, a deep, dark rumbling that left the curved chest of the androgynous phantasm, the sound much larger than anything else, deafening, forcing out absolution, the chapel vibrating with resonance.

"Little Lamb....Little Lamb...." Came the soft, yet rumbling tone. The heretic leader carried with them the sign of absolution, a small dagger, inlaid with holy gold, just as long as their forearm. The sacrificial instrument was perfect in design and the cross of the handle, riddled with sigils and tarnished blood, fit perfectly in the palm of their hand. Approaching the stairs down, their voice still rumbled, the tone deep as if it were a pedal held down by the foot of a pianist, "...Little Lamb...Up for Slaughter...Find yourself in my arms..." They snarled in the center of their words, the sound drawing out every syllable, their accent full and underlining each word as if it were the sustenance of many--and for the heretics, it was. Dragging the dagger against the door of where Blake was held, Val smirked, using the tip of the weapon to push open the door, candlelight shining dimly around them, their silhouette a cacophony of sin. Inhaling the scent of blood, they groaned, licking their lips hungrily, arousing their senses, "Hello....My love..."

The Klinefelter kin that entered the room was a lithe whisp of a human, but their presence was overwhelming, filling the room and spilling out into the hall. Had it been tangible, it would have reached out with black tendrils, corrupting all that it touched, the slinking, pulsing darkness doing nothing but multiplying it for the masses, entangling with those growling words, forcing its way into Blake's ears like crooked rot, bound to pull darkness form him piece by rope-abused piece, "..My little lamb..." They sneered as they entered, the door shutting behind them, any hope of light shut out and with it snuffed the plea of release. In the dark, Val approached, kneeling in front of Blake, their hand snaking forward to touch his face gingerly, "...You shine...even in darkness...my love..."

Val didn't remove their hand, keeping against the captive's face, fingers melding to the shape of that masculine facade, dragging them down to his neck, feeling over the pulse of that heart, "Ah...scared, you are...my love..." Their voice somehow seemed to drop as they came closer, breath smelling of grave rot as it dusted over Blake's face, touching him as inappropriately as anyone ever could, "Why do you fret...?"

"No, no, my love..." The sound drew out, shaking the ground beneath them, "You'll never leave me...." They breathed heavy, forcing closer, the point of their nose touching the male's own, the bridge disturbed by a long-since healed break, making it bumpy, "...You're mine now..." They pushed their nose closer, gliding it along Blake's own, licking his cheek densely as they had when they first met, the slick, thick muscle lewdly shaping over the flesh.

Val chuckled, the sound seeming as if it came from all around them. The ambiguous creature licked at their own lips a bit before licking Blake again, this time across his lips, against a nostril and to his opposite cheekbone, "Shh...Shh...no need to get restless, my love..." they exhaled, ashes of the innocent on their tongue, "...I want you...at my side...for all eternity...until damnation takes us into her fiery loins...to be joined forever..." They spoke in clandestine riddles pulled from the spaces between the lines of revelation, a sickeningly mesmerizing tone and wafting scent of destruction.

The darkness cloaked them both like an adoring patron, riding on the bones and settling into their pores. Val didn't back off, the raising of that voice enough to send them forward, their lips close to Blake's own, the cross pf their rosary settled between collarbones, somehow glinting and making itself known, "I just told you... you're mine... I'm not letting you go. Not again."

In spirit, Val was anointed and stronger than obsidian, all the more shaped by fire--though, physically, they were not the strongest creature, with many mental and physical ailments that made them weak to physical strikes; like this headbutt. Their skulls cracked against one another and the Cultist shouted, a screeching, blood curdling sound that shook the room as if it had been done by hands itself. They reeled back a moment and touched their forehead, feeling the cool, thick fluid that surfaced. 

Blood. Cackling a moment, they would inhale to fill their chest before thrusting their hands forward, wrapping the slender size of them around the male's throat, choking him. Arching forward, they would force Blake's head back, "Naughty my love....NAUGHTY." They growled, thrusting their thumbs against the male's trachea, humming low, "...be careful little hands what you touch...."


End file.
